


Two Homes Are Better Than One

by TobytheWise



Series: Tumblr Fics :) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Coffee Shop Owner Dean Winchester, Creature Castiel, Creature Dean Winchester, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Merman Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: “So you finally gonna ask him out, brother?”Dean can feel his face flush but he acts cool. “Yeah. I think I am.”“Bout time.”“What’s about time?” Charlie says as she nuzzles herself in between them. His little fairy friend always butts her nose into his business. It’s a good thing he loves her like a sister.“He’s finally gonna ask the merman out,” Benny supplies when Dean doesn’t answer.“Oh. My. God!” she shouts loud enough for everyone downstairs to turn and look at her.





	Two Homes Are Better Than One

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for bella-monoxide. Thank you so much! :) I hope you enjoy.

 

_ “This is the place, isn’t it?” Charlie asks beside him, her stare never leaving the boathouse. _

_ “It’s perfect.” Dean points to the back. “Right there can be the storefront where anyone with feet can come in.” Then he points to the front, where there’s a garage door type opening that opens up right to the water. “And that can be where any sea based people can come and enjoy. Inside the boat house we can do two layers. Down stairs will be filled with tables and sitting areas where mermaids and mermen can recline and enjoy their coffee and treats. Upstairs will be for people who don’t want to be by the water. It’s perfect, Charlie.” Dean couldn’t hide the excitement he was feeling. His heart will always be with the water and this way, he can have the best of both worlds.  _

_ ~~~ _

Dean just finished busing the last table downstairs when his favorite customer comes into the shop, Gabriel tagging along behind him.

“Morning, Cas!” Dean calls out as Castiel and Gabriel hoist themselves out of the water and onto one of the sitting areas. Castiel’s blue tail shines gorgeously where it sits against the lounge Cas is sitting in. Gabriel’s golden tail might make other people swoon but Dean’s only got eyes for Cas. 

“What am I? Chopped liver?” Gabriel asks, splashing Dean by flicking his tail in the water. 

“Hey! You didn’t even give me time to say hello. And careful, I only have the one uniform.”

Cas’ face has a beautiful blush as he looks at Dean and says, “hello, Dean. Sorry about my brother. As always.”

“That’s alright, handsome. I think I can look past his transgressions if it means I get to see you.” Dean ends his statement with a flirty wink that makes Castiel blush some more. 

This is a game they’ve been playing ever since Cas first swam into Dean’s coffee shop. They flirt, they share glances, they trade soft touches. But that’s the extent of it and Dean’s determined for things to move forward. He’s grown to care for Castiel deeply and he wants more. 

“If you two are done flirting I’d love to get some coffee,” Gabriel whines, pulling Dean out of his thoughts.

“The usual, boys?”

“Yes, please,” Cas says with a grin. 

“On it!”

Dean walks to the counter and starts making their drinks. Gabriel always gets a caramel, chocolate chip, oreo frozen drink with an extra shot of espresso with extra chocolate and caramel drizzle on top. How that merman doesn’t sink to the bottom of the water is beyond Dean. Once that one is made, Dean makes Castiel’s herbal tea with honey. Then he puts together a chocolate chocolate chip muffin for Gabe and a blueberry muffin for Cas. 

As Dean walks over to their table he sees both of their heads bowed close together. Cas is shaking his head with a scowl on his face and Gabe is hissing something. It looks serious and Dean would rather not be in the middle of whatever’s going on. He flicks his foot into the water and kicks it up, splashing them both. They both jolt out of their serious conversation to glare at Dean which only makes Dean laugh. 

“Here you go. Diabetes for one,” he says, putting Gabe’s breakfast in front of him. “And some honey for my honey,” he says as he places Cas’ in front of him. 

“Thanks, Dean-o.” 

Dean walks back over to the counter. Benny leans against the counter next to him, sipping from a mug filled with warm blood. Dean thinks it gross but such is the life of a vampire he supposes. “So you finally gonna ask him out, brother?”

Dean can feel his face flush but he acts cool. “Yeah. I think I am.”

“Bout time.”

“What’s about time?” Charlie says as she nuzzles herself in between them. His little fairy friend always butts her nose into his business. It’s a good thing he loves her like a sister.

“He’s finally gonna ask the merman out,” Benny supplies when Dean doesn’t answer.

“Oh. My. God!” she shouts loud enough for everyone downstairs to turn and look at her. This time Dean can’t act cool because is face is so hot it could heat their coffees. 

“Shut up, Charles! Holy crap. Be cool, be cool.”

Charlie covers her mouth before she can let out any more ungodly noises. 

“Breath, Charlie,” Benny whispers, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

She takes in a big gulp of air before turning to Dean with wide eyes. “Are you really? You’re not just saying that this time?”

Dean rolls his eyes. “Yes for real. Now hush.”

Dean walks over to the edge of the patio where his coffee shop meets the water. Gabriel has already began to swim away but Cas is hanging back. Perfect timing.

“So, Cas. I was wondering when we’re gonna stop this cat and mouse game we have going on and actually go on a date.” Dean Winchester is smooth as silk. 

Castiel looks down, hesitant. Crap, Dean’s belly fills with dread. 

“I can’t. I’m sorry.” 

Before Dean can even ask why, Castiel is swimming out towards his brother without another word. 

~~~

It’s been three weeks since he’s seen Castiel and Dean can feel his absence like a hole in his chest. He misses the merman every single day. 

Today he needs comfort so he goes to his favorite place. Dean walks down the beach until he finds where there’s rocks that stick up out of the water. It’s the perfect place for sunbathing and relaxing while smelling and feeling the water all around him. 

He jumps from rock to rock until he’s out a ways from the beach. He lays down, looking up at the clear sky, savoring the feel of being in the water. The only thing that would make it better is if he could share this moment with Cas.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean lurches himself up from his laying position to stare into two blue eyes he’s grown so familiar with. His stomach fills with hope. 

“Hi, Cas. I’ve really missed you.”

Cas looks down into the water, not meeting Dean’s eyes. “I’ve missed you, too.”

“Then why did you go, Cas? Why couldn’t we talk things out?”

Castiel lets out a sigh before pulling himself up onto the rock beside Dean. His blue tail as gorgeous as ever. Cas lifts said tail, gesturing towards it. “This is why this will never work, Dean. My life is in the water.” Then he touches Dean’s leg. “Yours is on land.”

Dean looks into Castiel’s eyes. “If that wasn’t a problem, would you be with me?”

“You know I would,” Cas whispers. 

Dean gives Cas a small smile. “I have something to show you, Cas. I love the water just as much as you do. It’s just as much my home as land is.”

Castiel’s brows furrow. “I don’t understand.”

“I know, but you will.” Dean grabs his fur coat from where it sits beside him. He hands it to Castiel. “I want you to have this. Can you put it on for me?”

Castiel takes the coat slowly, like it’s something precious and the sight makes Dean’s chest ache with affection. The merman shrugs it on and then lets out a gasp. Dean looks down where Castiel’s tail is slowly receding, melting away. It starts at his waist going lower and lower. As the scales leaves, new skin and appendages appear. Where there was once a beautiful blue tail is now two legs. 

“What?” Cas asks in confusion, eyes wide as he stares down at his new toes as he wiggles them for the first time. 

“I don’t-” Cas starts.

“It’s okay. It’s not permanent. I know how much you love the water and I would never take that away, Cas.”

“What is this, Dean?” Cas’ voice now filled with wonder rather than panic. 

“It’s my coat, Cas. I’m not human.” He looks into Cas’ eyes. “I’m a selkie.”

Castiel’s face breaks out into a giant grin. “So you really do love the water just as much as me.”

“I do. It’s my second home. And now we can share both homes.” Then he looks out into the water, rubbing the back of his neck. “That is, if you want that?”

Cas leaps at Dean, hugging him tight and Dean hugs him right back just as fiercely. “Yes! Of course I want that!”

When they pull apart, Dean gently kisses Cas’ lips. Dean’s smile feels like it’s going to split his face. “Should we go for a swim?”

Cas shrugs off Dean’s coat, watching with amazement as his scales slowly come back until his lower half is back to its original glory. He hands Dean the coat. “I’ll race you to your shop,” he says with a wink before jumping into the water. 

“Cheater!” Dean yells before putting his coat on, transforming into his seal form and jumping into the water after his merman. 


End file.
